A Not So Friendly Gesture
by t00
Summary: When Mal and Natara ride down the elevator, there is no way of telling what can happen. Then when they are sent on a case where they pose as a couple, anything can happen! Major Maltara! my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Natara's POV**_

You sleep soundly in your bed, to be abruptly woken up by your cell phone vibrating on you bedside table. Looking at your phone, you catch a glimpse of the clock. It reads 5:36, and you sit up in your bed and grab your phone. It's Mal, and you don't hesitate to answer?

"Well good morning." You say sarcastically with a groggy voice

"Morning sleepy head." He responded.

"I don't mean to be rude, I really don't, but they hell did you call at 5:30 in the morning? I could of slept for another hour atleast…"

Mal chuckles

"I just got a call from Captain Yeong, she wants us in to talk to her in about 20 minutes."

"oh, well I guess that's a good reason to call." You say reluctantly.

"_Someone_ owes me an apology." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"eh, I'll think about it." You say with a smile on your face.

You can hear him laughing from the other line.

"I'll be there in 15."

"See you then, Mal."

"Bye."

"Bye." And then you hang up the phone.

You walk over to the window and pull the blinds of your hotel room open so see a wonderful view of the City, then look down and see all the people walking on the sidewalks, catching a glance of what you have on. Nothing but am oversized T-Shirt on. You walk over to the TV and flick it on. You see a picture of you and Mal come up and catch the end of a segment about SFPD. "FBI agent Natara Williams, and Detective Mal Fallon have rid the city of countless murderers and Killers. In other related…" and you turn down the volume.

You shake your head with a small smirk on your face and open your suitcase for you work clothes, and lay them out. You took a shower last night, and you hair is still a bit damp. You go into the bathroom and begin to blow-dry it. Just after getting your hair perfect and applying your make-up, you realize that you are still in your shirt you wore to bed. You curse under your breath and walk into the main room, just to hear a knock at the door. You check the peep hole and let Mal in. He steps in with his usual work attire on, yet it was very well tailored to him.

"Nat, I'm loving the new work clothes but I think you should at least have some pants on." He says dashingly.

You give him a puzzled look, then you look down. Your face gets beet red, and you run to grab your clothes trying to keep your cool.

"Mind if I use the bathroom while you change?" Mal asks.

"Go for it." You say, now back in bed sitting up, covering you lower half.

He nods at you and smirks at you, as he step inside the bathroom you melt a little.

_Wow, he is handsome. _

You step up and frantically throw your pants on- still blushing.

You quickly throw off your shirt and keep getting dressed.

_**Mal's POV**_

You unzip your fly and relive yourself. But you keep thinking about Natara. Her legs were so perfectly built, and you could stare at them all day. You snap back into reality and flush the toilet then wash your hands.

Without thinking you swing the door open, and see Natara's bare back. She snaps her bra on and impulsively you yell "Oh God! Sorry!" and you turn your head away, but you would give anything to see it again. She was beautiful, she had a flat toned stomach, with curves in the right places.

Natara holds her shirt over her chest while yelling, "DAMMIT MAL! NEXT TIME ASK IF IM READY!" you face completely the opposite direction and close your eyes.

You rebuttle with "SORRY, I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." She answers. "Ok, you can turn around."

"Are you sure?" you ask sarcasricly.

She walks pasts you towards the door "Let's go" she says. You follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Natara's POV**_

You walk ahead with your face still red. You hear Mal follow a few paces behind you. You click the down button and wait for the elevator. It dings and you both step in. Mal hits the lobby button and you hear the lift screech down. After about 6 seconds of silence, Mal pipes up with "Nat, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and I just walked in and-"

"Mal, its fine- your didn't see much right?

_That was a stupid question, I'm getting an awkward answer no matter what. Oh I'm screwed._

"Besides when I first walked in? Just your back, I turned right around. Nat I'm so sorry I-"

You reach out and grasp his bicep, "Mal! It's fine! Let's just drop it- okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

You feel his tight muscles and you find yourself staring at his arm, and you still haven't let go.

"sooo…you and my arm doing alright?" he says sarcasticly.

"I-I..um..oh!" you yank your hand off and spit out a "sorry…wow."

Mal chuckles, "well thanks, I try."

After a moment of awkward silence, you say "You know what's funny? The word 'sorry' has come up way more times than I expected."

"Yeah, well I've seen way more of _you_ than I expected." He blurts out.

You give him a stern look that could melt ice, and he smiles at you. You try to act annoyed, but you feel a smile tug at your lips but it is quickly interrupted when the Elevator comes to a screeching halt, and makes a rough landing- but the doors don't open.

"The hell? What's going on?" Mal says.

"I don't know for sure, but I think the elevator just broke." You say as you open up the compartment where the red phone is kept.

"Front desk." I hear on the other line, who voice appears to be a young teenage boy's.

"Hello I'm Natara and I'm with my partner, Mal, were in the elevator that appears to be broken."

"Uh ok, sure, Natalie I'll take your request into consideration and we will get back to you as soon as possible."

"No! NO liste-" and the line goes dead. You try calling again and again but it just keeps ringing.

"anything?" Mal asks.

"nada."

"cell phones?"

"Damn, mines still in the room. You?"

"Dead. Ah hell! Looks like were in here for a while."

You let out a sigh of defeat and slide down the wall, and Mal mimics you right beside you. You rest your head on his shoulder. You peer up and see Mal's face getting slightly blushed- but hey, so was yours. You inhale and you breathe in his intoxicating smell of cologne as your heart starts to pound hard. You just try to breathe deeply, you close your eyes, and go to sleep.

_**Mal's POV**_

When Natara rested her head on you, it was like heaven. She started to blush and you found that so cute. You both were tired; after all you could have slept for about an hour more. You notice her eyes shut- so you shut yours too.

….

Your eyes flicker open and you let out a deep yawn, forgetting that Natara was resting on you. She reluctantly opens her eyes and looks and you.

"Morning sleepy head" you say.

"hey. What time is it?" she says between yawns.

"9:15" you say, looking at the watch Natara bought for you.

"Hey! Nice watch." She said with a sly smirk on her face.

"You like it? This really great, smart, beautiful, girl gave it to me." You say.

Natara's eyes open wide when she hears that comment, then she gains a puzzled look on her face, then turning into a smile. She hides her face behind her hair but you put use your fingers to lift her chin up.

"I mean it."

"I-I, um...-t-thank you Mal."

…

_**Natara's POV**_

_What's going on? He just called me beautiful, he must like me! He has to! But I'm with Oscar, but I don't want to be. I wan't Mal. That's all I want. _

After running thoughts through your mind for what seemed like hours, all thought process stops when you look into his cobalt blue eyes. Your face relaxes while he hold s gentle smirk, he knew it was attractive because he used it so much. You felt your faces getting closer and closer, feeling his hot breath on the side of your face. Your eyes closed and so did his, your lips just centimeters apart, when the elevator makes a loud creaking sound, sending yourself back into reality.

Mal lets out a groan out of frustration. "Damn." He says as he runs his fingers through his black silk hair. You can't help but feel disappointment…you wanted to kiss Mal so bad. You looked at him as he played with his watch, and you said "Damn is right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thank you SOOO MUCH for the reviews! Like I said, I'm new to writing for fanfic- but I've been reading them for months now! So what do you think of the story line! I'm going to try and shake up the plot here! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**Mozzi-girl:**

**Yes I will keep on going! I've read so many stories of yours! I like to write about Maltara because I'm tired of some fanfics where they don't get together! **

**Katlana Child:**

**There will DEFIANTLY be more! So glad you like it!**

**Diamondsintheroughhh:**

**Oh my gosh same here! That little part was based on a true story…**

* * *

_**You are now Captain Maria Yeong**_

You wait patiently in your office. The clock on the wall ticks, counting every second they haven't been here.

_They're always here on time, maybe a few minutes late- but nothing more. _

You notice Ken walk by and you call out to him.

"Detective Greene!" you shout just above your normal speaking voice.

He stops in his tracks and takes a couple steps back until hes in the door frame.

"yes captain?" he says casually.

"have you heard from Mal or Natara today? They were supposed to some in a couple hours ago…"

"HOURS? They're at most a couple minutes late but HOURS?"

"Dectective- answer the question."

"Oh, right- um well he was going to get Natara from her hotel."

"Ok, well will you go check on them? Tell them to stop, _whatever _they're doing together and to come in immediately."

"_whatever _they're doing, _together? _Captain, I hope you're not implying what I think you are."

"You never know with those two. Just go find them."

"yes ma'am."

You exhale deeply, spin towards your computer and begin typing.

_**You are now Detective Ken Greene**_

Those words run through your mind.

_Whatever they're doing, together? Together? Natara and Mal? No way. She has a boyfriend. But Mal does seem to like her. But them together? I just cant see it. But the do spend a lot of time together!_

You snap back into reality and open your car door, turn it on and pull out.

…

You park your car on the side of the busy streets, and stroll inside. You walk right past the front desk and click on the elevator. The button lights up, and you wait. And wait. And wait. Nothing.

_Huh, must be broken._

You waltz up to the front desk and say to the young woman, "Hello, the elevator seems to be stuck."

"Oh my! Ok we will get right on that! Thank you." Then she dials for maintenance and begins to speak indistinctively. You smile at her and walk away. you go back to where you were standing, rest your shoulder on the wall, cross your arms and feet and wait.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You sit on the ground still messing with your watch, just to hide your face from Natara. There was about 5 minutes of silence- then Natara stands up.

"Going somewhere?" you ask, still focused on your watch.

"Mal, you're just _too _funny. No, my Butt hurts from sitting." She said.

You can't help but smirk as she stands up, chuckling under your breath. Just as Natara takes a step forward, but just then- the elevator shakes and it causes Natara to lose her balance! She stumbles and lands right on your lap.

"ommph!" you exclaim. She landed right on your crotch, but you don't say anything.

"Mal! I'm so sorry!"

In a slightly higher-pitched voice you say, "Don't worry about it."

Natara chuckles and rests her head on your chest.

_Ok Mal, this is your last chance. You've got to get her this time. Turn on the charm._

You take a deep breath, which causes her to look up at you in the eyes. Whenever she looks in your eyes, she always stop for a minute. You never figure out why, but she just stares at you for a while. After a couple minutes, you push her hair behind her ear and her face get slightly red. Your faces get closer and closer until your lips begin to brush.

Apparently, the elevator had been fixed and while Natara and you were having a moment. It was moving down to the lobby.

Just as your lips touch- the door opens. You hear a voice from outside the elevator shout your name.

"MAL? NATARA?" you look up and see Ken staring at you two with eide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**You are now FBI Agent Natara Williams.**_

You were moments away from a romantic kiss with Mal, and then the door opened.

"MAL? NATARA?" you can recognize Ken's voice. You jump up off of Mal's lap and walk past Ken with your head down.

You walk towards the front door of the Hotel, then you realize that you don't know where Mal parked the car. You turn around and see Ken walking next to Mal. You can't make out what she's saying to him, but you know what it's about. They walk up next to you and you all freeze.

"Ken, just drop it." Mal says firmly.

"I can't just drop something like that Mal!" he says with a deep glare.

"Yes you can, watch this." Mal says, he then walks away toward the car.

Natara is about to follow, but Ken grabs her by the wrist.

"Natara."

"Yes Ken?"

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing? No one kisses their partner and says it was _nothing_."

"we never actually kissed."

"oh? Well you got pretty damn close."

You walk away towards Mal, where he sits in the car looking across the passenger seat out its window, waiting for you.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You stare across the car out the window, and watch Ken talk to Natara firmly. She bolts out and into your car. Ken strolls up to the window.

"Listen, I know it's none of my business and I'm sorry about that. I mean, you guys KNOW the dating policy we have to follow."

Natara turns and looks at you with sad eyes.

"I won't say anything to Captain, but just try to be careful next time."

You exhale deeply.

"And just for the record, I don't trust you two alone in the same car after what I just saw. I'm gonna be riding your ass the whole way back."

You shoot him a death glare and Natara just blushes. Ken walks away, and you roll up Natara's window.

You exhale deeply and rest your head back, then you turn and look at Natara. She is breathing short and quick breaths.

"You alright Nat?" you ask sincerely.

"I-I, yeah Mal. I'm f-fine." She says.

You keep your gaze locked on her and you cock an eyebrow.

"Its just that we…" she closes her eyes and exhales deeply.

"…kissed?" you add.

"kind of. We never actually…" her voice trails off.

"is _attempting _to kiss a bad thing?"

"no! no! not at all, just the consequences of it."

"consequences of it?" you say with a sad face.

"n-never mind. Let's drop it."

…

after what seems like an endless car ride, you pull up to the station and unlock the car for you two to get out.

Ken pulls up seconds after you do in the spot right next to his. "so, was the car ride alright?" he says raising his eyebrows up and down, looking at you two. Natara says nothing and just walks into the precinct and you follow right after her.

You both plow through the bullpen and go straight into Maria Yeong's office.

_**You are now Captain Maria Yeong**_

"Its about time you got here."

Natara pipes up "Captain, were so sorry, but when Mal was coming up to my room we were about to leave, and then when we were in the elevator- it got stuck! We tried calling the front desk but they didn't answer and neither of us had their phones."

"well that's a nice story." You say.

"Its true captain." As Ken Greene leans in the doorway, then walks away.

You smile and say "I believe you two, now take a seat."

They both sit down and look at you.

"you two of course remember the couples retreat, correct?"

They both nod, and you notice both their faces seem red, Especially Mal's.

"Detective Fallon? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes, but May I use the bathroom please?"

"If you insist. We can wait." You say as he walks out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! i feel so loved! there is plenty more to come!**

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You speed walk into the bathroom, walk up to the sink and splash yourself in the face. You loosen your tie and unbutton the first couple buttons on your shirt. You sit there with your hand surrounding the sink, panting hard. Kai Kalaba walk through the door.

"Howdy Chief!" he say very perky.

You manage to insult him between breaths. "Don't ever say that again."

"Righty-o." and he skips into a bathroom stall.

You continue to pant for a couple minutes, making eye contact with your reflection. Ken walks in, and puts his hands on your shoulders.

"Hey buddy!" he starts to walk past you, he stops in his tracks and turns towards you. "Everything alright? What's up, man?"

You turn toward him, while loosening your tie, "Well it's just really overwhelming."

"what is? You and Nat in the elevator?"

"Its not just that, well when I first came into her room- she didn't realize she wasn't in work clothes and she stood in front of me in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Then I went into the bathroom while she changed and without thinking I walked in on her with nothing but a bra on. And then the _kiss_ in the elevator…"

"Well according to Natara your lips just brushed." ken says.

You shoot ken a glare.

"well that's just it ken, Captain just brought up the 'couples retreat' case and I couldn't keep it together."

"why not?"

"that's when I said I loved Natara."

"oh, well that's a pretty good reason to need a minute."

"yeah…."

Just then, you hear the toilet flush.

"ah hell!" you and ken scream in unison.

Kai come out and nudges you with his elbow. "So, you and agent McHotpants huh?"

You push Kai up against the wall with your fist held behind you, ready to punch, just when Ken grabs it and holds it back.

"You will _never _repeat _anything _you just heard. _Ever."_

"Whoa whoa whoa. Ok Mal, you have my word." Kai says in a high-pitched, terrified voice. When you loosen your grip, he runs out of the bathroom.

"Mal, you better head back in there- they're probably waiting." Ken says.

You fix your shirt and tie, then dab your forehead with a paper towel. You then walk out and back into the office. You walk into the office and make eye contact with Natara who just bites her lip then quickly turns to Captain.

"You doing alright, Detective?" She asks sincerely.

"I am now, thank you." You say while glancing at Natara who is starting at you.

"Anyways, like I said, The Couples Retreat Case? Well Gil Franzen's Son has set up a similar program- except for couples dating who are reluctant in taking the 'next step' in the relationship."

You turn and look at Natara who is staring at you with wide eyes.

_Are you kidding me? What is this? The one day Natara and I feel a connection- all this starts happening? Does she even feel the same way? What did she mean about consequences?_

Apparently Captain Yeong had stopped mid-sentence and had repeatedly tried to get both your attention.

"Um…Detective? Agent Williams? Mal? Natara? Hellooo?" she exclaims.

You two just stare at each other with furrowed brows.

"Oh! Sorry!" Natara shouts.

"Yeah…ok, as I was saying, he's set up a program much like his fathers. There is no threat heard from them, but we just want to be safe. So you two will be…_posing, _as a couple while investigating any suspicious acts. You leave in the morning, the program is down in San Diego and your flight leaves at 6 tomorrow morning. That's all, dismissed."

You both walk out and plop down at your desks.

"Well that's…"

"Ironic." You finish her sentence.

She looks up at you and smiles.

…

After hours of paperwork, you lean back in your chair. "whoo! Done!"

Natara closes her folder and exclaims, "Ha! Me to!"

"Wanna go to The Drunk Tank?"

"Mal. We have a flight at 6 tomorrow morning."

With sad eyes, you answer with "oh, yeah. Rain check?"

"Absolutely." She said smiling at you.

"need a ride?"

"in the morning or right now?"

"both."

"yes and yes."

"well lets be on our way!"

You both walk out of the station and glide into the car. The engine roars as you pull out of the parking spot and zip on the hilly streets of San Fran. After a short ride, you pull up to the hotel, and she opens the door slowly as it creaks.

"Thanks for the Ride Mal." Say says smiling.

"No prob. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Perfect. Oh and Mal-"

"yeah?"

"try knocking tomorrow morning."

You blush slightly. "I-I, Um, I- ok."

"see ya" she says while winking at you.

"Bye."

She shuts the door and walks away. You drive home smiling the whole ride. As you pull into your parallel parking spot right in front of your apartment, lock the car, open the door and stride in. You dial in the combination on your safe by the door, and set you gun in it. You shut the door, hang up your coat, kick off your shoes, and walk into the kitchen. You grab an old box of Chinese food from when Natara was over the other night. You grab the box and sit down on the couch in the living room while you flick on the TV. You stab the leftover Mongolian beef and pop them in your mouth. You leave the chicken sitting on the end table and walk into your bedroom. You toss off your shirt and pants and crawl into bed.

_What a day, I can't wait for tomorrow! _


End file.
